Dr. Jericho
Dr. Jericho is SIN's founder, leader and also a back-alley doctor. Story Before forming SIN, Jericho was a successful doctor and scientist, working with Vega. Both knew each other from university and became best friends. After finishing their studies, they decided to work together and managed to invent some new technical devices with Jericho's knowledge and Vega's assets. But Vega had other plans than Jericho and their ways parted. Dr. Jericho keeps this part of his past secret. After this, Dr. Jericho became a back-alley doctor and - together with Jason - formed SIN, a group of hitman and other people, trying to settle conflicts within the city and getting information. Jade became his assistant and probably one of the only people Jericho actually had feelings for. She was like a daughter to him and losing her because of Will caused a lot of pain to him, although he did not let anyone see that. He became a lot more severe and mean after her death. Personality He's a very serious and grumpy man and likes to be mean to others. He is not afraid of voicing his opinion and expressing his dislike towards others. He is also quite stingy and does not like to spend money. Since he is very strict about people owing him money, he loves to remind them of how much they still have to pay back. Deep within can be a nice and friendly guy but that is a very rare side of him. Appearance He has slightly tanned skin, dark brown messy hair, black eyes and wears glasses. His body is quite skinny and he tends to walk a bit crouched. Most of the time he is seen wearing plain shirts and his doctor's lab coat. Relationships * Dr. Jericho and Will Their relationship is quite complicated. Will acts very submissive towards Jericho, a behavior that is rarely seen in Will. Jericho on the other hand is very cold and even mean to him. Despite that, they are very good at planning missions together. * Dr. Jericho and the twins (Ares, Artemis) Dr. Jericho is a father for the twins and he sees them as his children. He saved and raised them and they are the only ones who sometimes get to see his true feelings/kind side. Even though they often cause problems, he is not really strict regarding them and they are allowed a lot compared to other SIN members. After Jade's death these two became Jericho's most important people but they could never replace her. * Dr. Jericho and Jade Jade was also like a daughter to Jericho. She helped him, not only with his work but also with his general life, reminding him to eat, get some sleep and do other vital tasks. She was his most important person even though he would never admit that. He misses her dearly but no one is allowed to speak about her. * Dr. Jericho and Vega They are former best friends, now Dr. Jericho despises Vega and everything he does. He does not want to interfere with anything that has to do with him. * Dr. Jericho and Jason Dr. Jericho saved Jason's life, even though it meant to amputate his leg. They were good friends before but got even closer since they decided to work together. Jason often reminds Jericho not to be too mean and wishes that he would not be that cold to everyone. Trivia * His eye sight is quite bad. * He does not sleep or eat enough and has problems taking care of himself. * He knows exactly how much money everyone is owning him, except for the twins. They do not have to pay anything back. * He hates talking about his past. * He often sleeps in his office instead of his room. Category:Characters